


Odd Jobs

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Annie go dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "At the Warren" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted at there; linked at my main blog. References John Simm's RL work experience.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1621663.html?thread=20039839#t20039839)

Odd Jobs

Sam’s glance kept skittering across the girls gyrating on the raised platforms around the club, and even the colored lighting couldn’t hide his blush. Annie got annoyed. “Look at ‘em or don’t, Sam,” she yelled over the music.

He stopped dancing, staring at her. “They don’t bother you?”

“It’s a job, Sam. Legal, and the hours don’t interfere with anything you need to do during the day.”

Her defensive tone triggered Sam’s detective-sense. “You?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Uni students don’t live on air, y’know.”

“I know,” he agreed, and swiveled his hips once exactly like the girls on display.


End file.
